The Other Sister
by VulexaMavis
Summary: What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim. What if they had another sister and she volunteer unstead. This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Relexia Everdeen

Nickname: Lexia

Age: 15

District: 12

Family: dad (dead), mother (alive), Katniss older sister (alive, 16, nickname Kat),

Primrose little sister (alive, 11, nickname Prim)

Friends: the victors from all districts besides 1&amp;2

Background: Dad died in a mining accident when little, mother a healer but is depress.

Since dad died Kat hunts and is the only food source for the family. Lexia does not seem to care about anything, but she secretly cares about her family and friends. She knows how to hunt and how to heal but, no one knows she can do either she is somewhat shy but is somewhat caring. Then Prim she cares about everything and everyone she has a cat named Butterscotch that Kat tried to drown when a kitten and she can heal almost as good as their mother, but not as good as Lexia and it is her first hunger games reaping . Lexia meet all of the victors right after her dad died she was wondering around and ran into Haymitch the only district 12 victors and a drunk. She was crying and he bent down and asked what was wrong and she told him how her dad had just died in the mine accident. He just looked down sadly said that she would be ok and that if she needed anything that she could go to him and that she could call him Hay. Witch made her give a sad giggle and looked at him and say, "Ok Hay" and then she grab his hand and he took her to the hub. Which is where all of the "bad "dealings happens but they are actually good but there not capital approved. So he got her some food and asked if she wanted to train to be a hunter and she said ok and with her training and watching the hunger games she meet other victors. First it was Johanna Mason who she called Jo-Jo and she became more of an older sister then Kat was and she could talk to her about anything and everything. Then there was Finnick Odair who she called Finny she considered him to be an older brother and he for sure acted like it. If she ever got hurt or anything he would go and try to kill whoever did hurt her. Then others came but she didn't like them very much, for her Hay, Jo-Jo and Finny was her family, but she never introduce her real family to them in fact her real family didn't know that she knew Hay and he was in the same town as them. Hay, Jo-Jo and Finny knew about them. Her family just thought she didn't care about them, but in fact she went from school to Hays', then would stay there for the rest of the day training and talking to the rest of victors, then she would stay for dinner then go home where her mother and Kat yells at her for being out so late then homework the bed just to do the same the next day. On weekends she would get up before every one and left a note saying that she was going out and be back later that night or some times that she would be out until Monday night. That was until she was 15.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexia p.o.v.

It was early I knew that the birds were just starting to chirp I raised my head and got ready that's when I heard Hay yelling at me to get up. I rolled my eyes and yelled, "I am up you drunken a**hole." Then I heard him swearing and mumbling about cheeky brats, I just laughed and got dressed in nice clothes. I knew it was reaping day and that was why I was here with Hay it was because I didn't want to listen to the screams of my little sister since it was her first reaping. My older sister still has night mares of the reaping and I didn't want to deal with it so after my first one I would stay with Hay.

I came out of my room and saw Hay drinking I rolled my eyes and said, "You know you're going to end up killing yourself with how much you drink". He glared up at me and I gave up and sighed and whispered, "I am scared Hay what if she gets picked" he knew I was talk about talking about Prim.

He changed his look to a soft glance and stands up and comes over to me and hugs me and soothes to me, "Shh shh she won't get drawn she won't."

I cry softly, "But what if she dose I won't have her go through that Hay."

He makes me look up and at his face and tells me, "If she dose then I will do my best to make sure that she gets out of the arena." I shake my head and think if she dose then I will volunteer for her, I better not tell Hay this or who knows how he will react.

I looked at the clock on the wall and tell Hay, "We have to go it's almost time and I have to get in line," I stare at him then before I even thought about it I say " you have been like my dad for so long I love you Hay I got to go."

I barely made it in time and the peace makers were giving me a death glares. I walked to my age area where a whole bunch of kids were already in tears saying that they had their names in so many times I just stared at Effie she is escort for our district. Then we watched the video that tells us why we have the hunger games at all. So she says in her awful capital accent, "Well, well, well now wasn't that entertaining now ladies first, I looked at the reaping ball here soon it would stop and then Effie would call out a name of one female and one male from ages 11 to 18 and send them off to the capital. To fight to the death with 24 other children with only one victor.

My thoughts go to Finny and Jo-jo how they had won the games they each taught me some of their skills for winning. Like for Jo-jo she taught me how I can get people to under estimate me by acting like a little kid that doesn't know anything with survival. Then Finny he taught me how to be alluring to people and how to be sexy. Then there's Hay I watched his games after we met and he taught me everything else with help but mainly him. I hear the ball stop and my attention goes to Effie and hoping that Prim would be safe. Effie smiles and called out ...Primrose Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it Prim got called Effie was calling her up there I knew I couldn't just let her go. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped out and yelled, "I volunteer I volunteer as tribute."

Effie smiled down at me with surprise in her eyes and something else it looked like glee. I was confused with it, but I just glared at her with all the hate I could. She smiled and asked with her annoying voice of hers, "And what is your name dear?"

I didn't stop glaring and proudly announced, "Relexia Everdeen."

She looks at me and laughs, "Well I bet that was your sister now wasn't it" I just made a sound of agreement. She stares for a little bit like she was expecting something, but nothing happened so she moved on to the boys reaping ball and cheerfully said, "Now the boys" she called out like she did with prim, "Felex Coal."

I didn't care I just kept looking at the crowd and then we left to the goodbye room as soon as the peace keepers left my mother, Kat, and Prim came in and said bye then left. I heard them in the hallway that it's not liked I acted like part of the family and it was better me then Kat or Prim. At first I was hurt but then I understood that I haven't been part of their family for years, but I have been a family with the victors instead. I waited but no one else came so the peace keepers came and took me to the car to go to the train so we can get going to the capital. After we got on the train I went to the dinning cart and got some food. Felex followed me there and started eating with manners so I knew he was from the town not the seems like me.

Hours later Hay and Effie come in arguing and sees us sitting there waiting for them to stop and sit down. The only spots were across from each other, by Felex or by me. Effie was ranting about last year's kids while Hay just drank till finally Felex snaps, "Are you going to tell us what is going to happen and maybe get a plan going!"

Hay glares at him and coolly said, "Well if you have an idea for a plan I am all ears", this was apparently what Felex wanted.

He smirks and leans forwards, "I do, my plan is we make the capital think I am in love with her and we become the star cross lovers from 12."

At first Hay didn't say anything till finally he almost screams, "Hell no you're not!"

This made Felexs smirk fade and he demands, "And why not its perfect all they want is a good show and with this it is and we could get sponsors' with it because people will feel sorry for us or just love us!"

I looked at them and asked, "What about me don't I get an option." They were about to say something, but I ignored them and continue, "No I will not be part of some pathetic love story with you (pointing at Felex) and I don't appreciate you talking about me if I was some sort of thing for you to use!" I left the cart and went to my room having no doubt Hay was going to come see me soon.

It was awhile before Hay came to me he looks at me then finally said in a hart broken tone, "Did you have to volunteer you know what happens if you win, I never wanted that for you Sweetheart."

I looked down scared that he might be disappointed with me and whimpers, "I am sorry Hay, but I could let Prim go through that. Even if we don't act like it she is my baby sister and I couldn't let her go. I am supposed to protect her and I am doing so by doing this. I saw Kat was frozen so she couldn't have saved her so only I could, I didn't do it to hurt you or anything I am sorry."

By the end of me say that I was crying, Hay looked down at me and sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap and whispers, "I know but I am just worried about you."

We stayed like that for hours till I fell asleep, when I woke up Hay was gone and I was lying in bed with covers on and everything. I smiled at myself and got ready for the day, we were arriving in the capital here soon and I was hungry. I went down to breakfast and saw Felex was still mad about last night, Effie was talking about how it was a big, big day and Hay was drinking alcohol again. I just shook my head and sighed and ate. Then I saw the capital out the window and dropped my food got up to the window and said, "Wow." It was beautiful large white building stood like towers the grass was green it was a perfect picture sight, but then there was the people in ridicules costumes and colors it was horrible.

We arrived at the station I was smiling and waving at the crowd as we made our way to the remake center. At first I thought my prep team was crazy but I did what they asked with no complaints mainly because it was no use arguing or fighting with them. Then I met up with my stylist and he was the best and we were talk for hours after getting ready but all good things must come to an end. That's how I came to be here by the chariot with the most obnoxious person in the world, then finally we got on and were able to leave but then on the chariot ride Felex tried to hold my hand but I wouldn't let him. After that we went up to our rooms and had to sleep for training started tomorrow. So I was laying on my bed thinking about tomorrow and the training, I figured I should see who I needed to look out for, so I went through the tributes in my head.

There is Marvel and Glimmer they are a threat already coming from 1, but Marvel looks like he is more of hand to hand and at spears with his size and muscle. Now Glimmer she looks sexy so she would be using that against all the boys and then her eyes suggest she is smarter then she lets on. Then from 2 Cato he is the most handsome boy so he would be using that and then his size and muscles are bigger then Marvels so he would be good at swards, hand to hand, and spears too. Then there's Clove she is speedy and is deadly with a knife with the way she was holding a knife before the chariots. 3 are just kids, 4 they are kids too, but can swim. 5 the girl looks cunning, then 11 the boy is big and is the only one who could fight with an advantage on Cato. He is also protective of the little girl from his district, Rue, so Thrush and Rue are threats too. I sighed and thought this is going to be a long day or tomorrow will be.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

I woke up to Effie yelling, "Up, up it's a big, big day." I glared at the door but still got up went to take a shower and saw a lot of buttons so I looked at them and pushed one that said rosy on it. Then I got dressed in the training uniform, which was a green tank top with black shorts, when I got out and went to eat Effie yelled, "No, no, no you don't have time to eat we are late!"

I cringe at her shrill and went to the elevator and yelled, "Fine I wont, we can leave just stop yelling you hag!" The elevator doors closed and went down to the training center and saw all of the tributes there including Felex. I glared at him and lined up with the others, but I was by Thersh and Rue and was listening to the instructor. She was telling us that we shouldn't just go to the weapons but the survival stations too then she dismissed us, I looked around and decided to go to plants first then ropes, then archery, swords, and then climbing.

When it was lunch I looked at everyone wondering where to sit and then I felt some one grab my arm I turned around and saw Felex? I asked him "what are you doing?"

He glares at me and in a demanding whisper said, "I am take you to that empty table so we can eat"

I interrupted, "And who said I was sitting with you?"

He tightens his grip on my arm and said, "Me and we are still going to do my plan with the whole love story got it?"

I wanted to cry the grip on my arm was too tight, glaring at him and I said, "No we are not and I am not sitting with you pig" I ripped my arm out of his grip and went over to Cato and the careers and sat with them mumbling about ignorant pigs.

Then I felt some one tap my shoulder I turned and saw Cato with his eyebrow raised, I knew he wanted me to explain to him. So I said, "Sorry, but this was the only table that he won't go to because he doesn't like you guys."

He laughs and signals the others to come and sit down, they looked at him and he laughed and put his arm around me and said, "12 here is having a disagreement with the other 12."

I snorted and said, "More like he is an stupid pig and decided that he was to going demand me to follow his orders."

The girls came over to me and were saying how they know how that feels and how they don't envy me one bit and the guys were just looking at us in confusion. I smiled and said, "That's not all he made a plan and our mentor said no but he is going with it anyway and I can't stop it."

They looked at me and asked, "What is it?"

I looked at them and said, "A love story between him and me and he is going to announce that he loves me at his interview." I looked down but it was quite so I looked up and everyone's face was in shock, I looked at them and said, "Any suggestions?"

They looked at me and then Clove said, "Why don't you and Cato pretend you're in love then you won't have to pretend that you're in love with the pig and you would get more sponsors. After all your guys love story would be more dramatic."

I looked at her and the Cato and said, "I am all for it if you're ok with it Cato"

His eyes widened and said, "Really you're ok with it I thought you thought it was a bad idea."

I looked down and said, "Yeah I do, but I would rather it be with you then with the pig."

He looked at me and then looked thoughtful and said, "It's your choice. So when we are done we will talk to our mentors, but how are we going to get your mentor down to the career floors?"

I smiled and said, "I know how, we have district 4 tell Oader that I am with you guys on your floor."

We were sitting on there chairs and then BAM Finny, Jo-jo, and Hay with the scariest face ever and everyone else backed up and then they saw me sitting there and I ended up being crushed. I realized that it was Jo-jo and barley said, "I need air."

She dropped me and started yelling, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN THOSE KIDS TOLD US YOU WERE HERE AND NOT WITH THAT (pointing at Hay) DRUNKEN IDOIT OR THAT YOU WERE HERE WITH THE CAREERS!"

I ended up crying and having a small panic attack because I didn't like yelling. I ran to Finny and kept crying while Hay yelled at Jo-jo, "YOU KNOE SHE CANT STAND BEING YELLED AT AND SHE DID THE RIGHT THING TO ATLEAST TELLING THOSE KIDS TO TELL US AND DID YOU EVER THINK SHE HAD A RESON TO COME HERE!"

I burrowed my face in Finny's chest and whimpered, "Make the yelling stop, make it stop."

Finny held my shoulders and told me, "Its ok, just give me a minute." He passed me to Cato and then went over to Hay and Jo-jo and smacked them both in the head and said in a deathly whispered, "That's enough you both are scaring her and she does have a reason so stop yelling and listen to them!" They looked at me and asked, "So why are we here."

Everybody took a step back but I looked at them and said in a small whisper, " Because Jo-jo and Hay we have a plan it's were me and Cato are in love"

I got interrupted by both of them saying, "No."

I looked at them and said, "But Hay, Felex won't leave me alone and is saying that he's going through with his plan and I don't want to so Cato is helping me please Hay I am scared of him with how much he is determine (I showed them my arm that he grab that has a huge purple bruise) he did this today at lunch because he wanted to make me sit by him. When I looked up at their faces I was scared till Hay whispered, "He hurt you he hurt my baby girl I am going to kill him."

I grab his arm and said, "Hay don't (but he wasn't listening so I yelled) Daddy Hay stop" he did but out of shock and then everyone yelled "DADDY?" I looked down.


	5. AN

Author notice:

Sorry about not updating a new chapter I am trying to upload a new chapter once a week. This week was just a bad week. I have a lot of school work to do. Also if you have any comments about how I am doing, I would appreciate them. Thank you. I will try and have the new chapter up by the end of this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

I was sitting on the chair and said, "Well he isn't really my dad but after mine died he kind of became like a dad to me that's why I called him daddy Hay."

Everyone was looking at me till finally Cato said, "Well this has been an interesting day" everybody was laughing and it was obvious that everyone agreed with him.

Then I asked, "So can we go through with the plan then?"

Cato looked with fear in his eyes as Hay and Finny and Jo-jo said, "Hurt her and it is the last thing you would do."

I jumped up and said, "So it's a yes you guys are the best" then I calmed down and then paled and said, "Hay did you tell Effie anything?"

He pales to and yells, "Oh s****"

i jumped and started panicking till finally, "I am staying with someone here till the last day of training."

Finny asked, "Is she really that bad?"

I looked at him if as I would a crazy person and said, "Yes she is that bad since we left 12 all she has been saying how we need to be on time and that every day is going to be a big, big day its horrible and she is totally in love with Felex's idea and she yells a lot so I will stay with 2 because it will support the plan and I won't be smothered by some people. They pouted but agreed and then left it was really late so we went to eat.

Burtes and Enmorina or something like that was staring at me so finally I gave in and asked, "What?"

Brutes asked "so how did you met Haymitch and the others? Who else have you met" I sighed and looked away from everyone because now I had the whole floor, and I sadly began.

"When I was little I had a good family with a dad who was simply amazing he understood me when no one else did, a mother who cooked and was a little over protective of us kids, then my older sister she was closer to our dad then mom but she was cheerful, then there's my little sister she was closer to our mother and to young to understand anything." I took a deep breath shaking slightly and began again," A few years later there was a mine cave in and there were no survivors, my dad was in there he died, my mother went into depression and shock she was like that for a few months, my older sister was taking our dads place to get us food, for me it got to be too much one night so I ran out of my house and kept running till I hit someone that someone was Hay."

"I hit the ground and I couldn't stop crying and he bent down and asked me what was wrong and I told him and he listened to me. Then when I was done he hugged me and said that it was going to be ok and that if I ever need him I was always welcomed, I went to his house every day after that, I would go to school then straight to his house till 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning my mother would yell at me for being out so late which is why I can't stand it anyway then I would go though it the next day. Till one Friday I didn't go home instead I stayed at his house and he started to teach me how to survive and I didn't go home till Monday.

After a while I met Jo-jo first and she became a big sister to me and also taught me everything she knew and she told me her past. Then Finny came next and he ended up a big brother to me and protected me from anything he considered a threat witch meant he tried to take me away from Jo-jo a lot. I met all of the victors from the districts besides 1&amp;2, they tried to teach me but I didn't like them and before I knew it I got a family and lost my old one. Even after I volunteered for my little sister they just said bye and left but before they were far enough so I wouldn't hear anything they said that they were glad it was me and not one of them and that I was no longer a part of their family." I took a deep breath and said, "That's my story"

I looked up and saw everyone was staring at me, till Glimmer said, "Well you've got one hell of a past."

I said, "Yep any way it's getting pretty late and we have to get up early" everyone jump as they saw the time and decided to stay there instead of going to their floors so I yelled," Slumber party!" all of the girl tributes squealed and ran off to Cloves room.

While the guys just stood there, then we heard Marvel yelled, "What the hell just happened!"

(Cloves room)

All of us were laughing at Marvels comment and when we finally calmed down I looked at them and noticed that it was becoming awkward so I yelled, "pillow fight" we ended up with teams it was me and Clove against Glimmer and the girl from 4 who ended up staying with us. The pillow fight turned in to a war me and Clove were winning then we delivered the final blow and pinned them down and they ended up screaming out of surprise and me and Clove were laughing that was till the guy all barged in and they saw me and Clove on top of the other in our PJ's with feathers all over the room. I shared a looked with the other girls and yelled. "Attack" we all tackled the boys and started hitting them with the pillows of death as we called them. After a while the mentors came and saw the mess and made us stop and clean up the mess then told us to go to sleep so we did not wanting to get the only people who could help us in the arena mad. The guys ended up sleeping in the same room as us but on the floor while the all the girls shared the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4 part 2

As I lay down I couldn't help but think of Prim. After our dad died I took care of her. Every night she would crawl into my bed because of a nightmare. Then I would calm her down and make up stories to tell her. Then Kat and Mother started paying attention to her, Prim once told me the reason she got into being a healer is because she wanted to keep our mother from going back to her zombie state. It was soon after that that I couldn't help it anymore and ran away, then ran into Hay.

We slowly started to drift away; she was always with her goat that Kat bought her or with our mother learning how to help people. I closed my eyes and started to softly cry. Even though we weren't close any more I still love them as my family, why else would I volunteer for Prim. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I most likely wouldn't survive to see them again. The only reason I am going to try at all is for Hay, Jo-Jo, and Finny. If I just gave up they would be devastated.

In the morning I got up first and saw every one still sleeping so I got up and went to the dining room and saw the mentors and Jo-Jo there I looked and asked, "Umm what do I change in to."

Jo-Jo looked at me and smiled and said, "Well since you stayed here with your boyfriend you're going to were his shirt and here are some pants you can ware."

I looked at her and said, "Thanks" then walked back to Cloves room and went over to Cato making sure not to step in any body and shook him awake.

He looked at me and grumbled, "What do you want?"

I asked him, "Can I barrow one of your shirts? (He looked at me like

I was crazy so I continued) the mentors think that since I stayed with you who is my boyfriend that I should were one of your shirts and I would like to take a shower before anyone else is up."

He sighed and got up and said, "Fallow me."

So I did and said, "Thanks and if it makes it up to you we could prank the others since they are still asleep."

He quickly gets happier and smiles at me, we get to his room and he got me a clean shirt and tells me, "I am going to get ready for the day to so no pranking them without me."

I looked at him and said, "Of course not I'll see you soon" and I ran to Cloves room went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I came out I saw Cato just coming in, we looked at each other and I got some nail polish and makeup while he had different color markers and we started. I got the boys while he got the girls when we were done I looked at him and whispered, "Lets go"

We went out and threw away the markers and everything and went to the dining room where Finny had joined the other mentors. When he saw me he came and hugged me and asked, "How was your night?" Jo-Jo looked interested too so I told them all about the pillow wars and they laughed and Finny said, "That's awesome."

While Jo-Jo said "I wish my tributes were as fun as you all they were doing was whining how it wasn't far."

Cato looked at the clock and said, "Shouldn't we be leaving it almost training time."

His mentors said, "Yeah"

Butes went to wake everyone else up then we hear him yell, "What the f*** is this!"

After a hour of cussing yelling and threats all of us went down to training, the others tributes had gotten everything off their faces and were laughing at how ridiculous they looked. When we got down to the training floor they stopped and had poker faces on they looked really scary. I got scared as I never had seen them this frightening, I started shaking a little but Cato saw and put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You're ok we aren't going to hurt you so calm down"

I looked at him and smiled and nodded my head showing him that I was fine. The training was just like yesterday besides that I stayed by Cato that was until lunch we had to get in line by districts that meant I had to go by Felex which was not fun as soon as I got by him he grabbed me and whispering in my ear like Cato did but not with the kindness that Cato had, " What are you doing with them and where were you last night Effie had a fit and she couldn't find you then Haymitch came and said everything is fine and that you were staying with them! I am going to be your boyfriend not them now stop going near them and start acting like your suppose to!"

I ripped his hand off me and got my lunch then went to go to Cato's table when he tried to grab me again but this time Thrush goy in his way and said, "I don't think she likes that now move on" and he guided me to Cato then went off to Rue before anyone could say anything.

I leaned against Cato and he put his arm around me, Glimmer asked me, "What did he say? Are you ok?"

I looked at all of them and saw that they were worried and said, "I think I am ok and he was saying that I needed to act like he wanted me to act cause he was my boyfriend" but I knew that was a lie that I wasn't ok i was shaking more than anything and Cato looked like he wanted to go and rip Felexs' head off and the rest of the table looked like that to.

After that happened Cato didn't let go of me and I didn't want him to, we were going back up to his floor when we met up with Hay he looked at me and said, "The brat told

Effie were you were and she went to some peace keeper they are going to Snow and I don't know what will happen then" and then he left.

Cato just shrugged and told the rest of the careers, "We will see what happens and deal with it then." We all got off on his floor and I was sitting in his lap going over the plan when a lot of people came in like Effie, my stylist, Felexs stylist, our prep teams, Hay, Finny, Jo-Jo, and ...Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry i haven't updated. i have been bussy with graduation requirments. i will post a new chapter for both stories next week. i have to edit the chapter i have done.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi sorry for not uploading any more chapters. I am having a hard time editing the story. i have chapters written but i am not really sure if what i have written matches what i have already uploaded. If anyone can help me with this i would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
